Status Effects
Status Effects are a feature in LotU that get inflicted from some legendary weapons, magic, etc. Wither Wither is a status effect that stacks in phases. At Phase 0.5/1, it only makes the withered person slower and weaker. As it goes up, the effects become more intense. For example, Asantias Skyfire had extreme Wither, giving him solid black smoke that was coming from his body. He could not summon Energy, and moved slowly. His body slowly dissolved from the inside out, and he felt as if he had no bones in his body. Known Causes: Attacks from the Shadow Scepter (Dark Bomb, Dark Pressure, Dark Eruption), Darkflame Curse, Known Cures: God Energy, the Shadow Scepter, Burn Burn is a weak status effect that only makes the burned person weaker. It comes from most fire-based attacks. It is visible by a colored fire (Really red for Magma, Orange for Sun, etc) and usually wears off quickly. Burn can help Wither feel less effective. Known Causes: Sword of Morock's Fire, Magma Curse, Plasma magic, Phoenix magic, Sun magic, other flames Known Cures: Proper area Shock Shock is a status effect that deals a high amount of damage for a short amount of time. It usually slows you down, and it does not always get inflicted when hit by oone of it's causes. A blue overlay appears on the screen and blinks on and off, indicating Shock. Known Causes: Lightning magic, Lightning Curse, Aether Lightning magic, Known Cures: Waiting Heavy Phoenix Burn Heavy Phoenix Burn is a status effect that lasts much longer than Burn, and it causes extreme damage to the burned person. It has many lingering effects, such as blindness much after the burn has faded. An orange overlay appears on the screen and does not vanish until Heavy Phoenix Burn is over. Also, an overhead will show if you have the burn or not. Known Causes: Phoenix Flame Cyclone (large Phoenix-magic explosion attack) Known Cures: Waiting Poison Poison is a status effect that is hard to notice, besides the fact that you will have colored particles surrounding you. It usually does nothing but vanishes in a few seconds, but if it does do something, it's minimal damage. Known Causes: Void magic, Death curse, Atomic magic, Ash curse Known Cures: Waiting Corruption Corruption is a status effect that does not do any damage, but it slowly corrupts the corrupted person, turning them into their opposite. Known Causes: Using the Devastating Dragon Axe Known Cures: N/A Freeze Freeze is a status effect that gives you cyan particles and prevents movement, wearing off after time. Known Causes: Frostwater Bow Known Cures: Waiting or strong flames Grand Burn Grand Burn is a status effect that can be considered the upgraded version of Burn. It does more damage compared to Burn, and unlike Burn, it has a bit of God Energy infused into it. Darkflame can inflict Wither. Known Causes: Any Grand Fire Curse Known Cures: Waiting for an extremely long time Category:Status Effects